


Sunset Plans (#222 Sun)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [55]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Ian make plans for future sunsets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Plans (#222 Sun)

The sun was a riot of colors not quite tropical and not quite natural as it was filtered through the LA haze. All over town directors were probably screaming, trying to get the shot. Charlie's hand was in his as they strolled down the beach, towards the pacific that was painted red and orange and pink around the edges.

Charlie stopped and picked up a bit of broken green glass rounded out by the sea and sand. He held it up to the light. "Have you ever seen a green flash at sunset, Ian?"

"What is it?"

"In the tropics just as the sun goes down and rushes through the last of the spectrum sometimes, very rarely, you get a flash of green."

Ian could honestly say he had not taken a lot of time to stand on tropical beaches and watch sunsets. "No then."

Charlie slipped the sea glass into his pocket and took Ian's hand again. "One of these years we should take a vacation on the equator somewhere and spend evenings on the beach watching the sun set. If we catch one you can tell people that just for a second you saw the sun turn green."


End file.
